


Serana's Last Thoughts

by VexRobertson



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexRobertson/pseuds/VexRobertson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valerica takes Serana into a dark ruin, only to betray her. A fanfic of what happened when Serana was sealed away with the elder scroll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serana's Last Thoughts

It was dark in this ruin. The Elder Scroll clung tightly to my back, mother kept glancing at it nervously. I didn't blame her, ruins and caverns gave me the chills too. "Serana, watch out for any draugr," she said quietly.

I nodded like I always did, I didn't even question why we were here in the first place. Now I felt was the time to do so.

"So, why are we here?" I asked rather loudly.

"Hush Serana. Enemies could lurk about," she whispered.

"You didn't answer my question though."

Mother sighed, "we can't speak right now, Serana."

I rolled my eyes. Typical. We are probably only here to buy some time away from my father, I didn't blame her for that ether.

We continued walking through the ruin when my mother paused.

"Hear that?" She whispered.

I pulled out my dagger, gripping it tight. Mother did the same.

Suddenly, a gargoyle erupted from a corner, racing towards us. "Run serana!"

So I did, through the darkened halls of the ruin, and all the way to a large steel gate blocking my way. "Mother!"

"Serana! Pull the lever!"

I looked around and caught sight of a large lever just above my head, as I pulled it the gate opened. By that time my mother was already behind me, as if to guard me. "Are you alright?" She asked frantically.

"Yes," I breathed, still shaking.

We both walked through to the next room, only it wasn't a room. It was a massive...well, I suppose I couldn't really describe it. It must have been deeper underground than the rest of the ruin. "Come on Serana. Follow me," mother said.

We made it down to the large platform of braziers and large stone arches. I turned to mother.

"Tell me the truth, why we're here," I said sternly.

Her eyes widened in fear, panic? I couldn't tell. "Serana, please listen to me. Your father, he's..."

"Crazy?" I finished for her.

Mother paused, "please don't make this harder for me..."

"For you! I'm about to be locked up underground, how is this hard for you?" I demanded.

Mother frowned, "how did you know?"

"Oh really mother? Isn't it obvious. You make me bring my Elder Scroll, we're in a deep dark ruin and you didn't tell me why we came here when I asked you. It's only right to assume that you want to seal me away."

She sighed, "Serana, you're father will hurt you. I'll come back for you but you must promise to do this."

I looked at her in anger, she had betrayed me. "No," I flatly said.

"Fine," she said.

Grabbing my arm she forced me in to the centre of the stone floor. A purple light circled around me and before I knew it, a seal had been made around me. "Mother!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry, Serana," I could barely hear her say. "I wish there was another way." Her footsteps soon trailed off after that, leaving me trapped and alone for Molag Bal knows how long.

After a while I fell into a sleep, forgetting about everything around me, and dreaming of my troubled home.


End file.
